Six and Sam: Fifty Things
by Separate Entity
Summary: Fifty things about Sam and Six. Based on DemonClowSorceress's Fifty Things series. Rated K for now.
1. List

**A/N: Hello, LL fans! **

**I wish I owned Lorien Legacies. Sadly, I don't.**

Six and Sam: Fifty Things

1: Alone  
>Six has always been alone. But now, she doesn't have to be.<p>

2: Sleep  
>It's Sam's turn to guard, and he watches Six's face as she breathes in and out.<p>

3: Sniff  
>He never could put a name to it, but he knew her scent by heart.<p>

4: Backup  
>"You could've gotter here a little sooner!" she says, and ducks as two bullets from Sam's gun rip into her attacker's chest.<p>

5: Alien  
>"I'm not human, Sam. This can never work. Don't you get it?"<p>

6: Maybe  
>He's not sure, but he thinks he started loving her that night in the high school.<p>

7: Eyes  
>She's dyed her hair twice since they left Paradise, but he would know those eyes anywhere.<p>

8: Pride  
>She sighs and looks at him. "Can I get a little help, please?"<p>

9: Shock  
>Sometimes, she'll say something, and Sam will just stare at her, openmouthed.<p>

10: Punch  
>"What was that for?" Sam asks.<p>

11: Motorcycle  
>"Hands. Off. The bike."<p>

12: Radio  
>"Turn it up," she says. "I love this song."<p>

13: Clueless  
>"I'm sorry, Six!" he calls through her closed door. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"<p>

14: Rain  
>"You know," she says, gazing at him from under wet lashes, "in the movies, the couple always kisses in the rain."<p>

15: Birthday  
>"How old are you, exactly?" Sam asks.<p>

16: Breakthrough  
>She wonders just how he managed to worm his way into her heart.<p>

17: Persistant  
>Sam refused to take no for an answer.<p>

18: Afraid  
>She'll never admit it, but she's scared to die.<p>

19: Lucky  
>Sam watches as Sarah runs into John's arms, and wonders if they know how lucky they are.<p>

20: Capture  
>Even when he was kidnapped by the Mogadorians and being tortured for information, he knew she'd come for him.<p>

21: Boom  
>The explosion shakes the ground around them. Fear strikes her heart when she realizes that she can't see Sam.<p>

22: Morning  
>The day comes when he wakes up with Six in his arms, and all is right in the world.<p>

23: Goodbye  
>He knows it's only for a few days, but he can hardly bear to see her leave.<p>

24: Stars  
>"There's Lorien," she says, pointing.<p>

25: Family  
>They have both finally found the place where they belong.<p>

26: Number  
>Six was always his favorite number…<p>

27: Dress  
>He had thought she was hot in motorcycle leather, but when they had to sneak into a swanky party to find information about Number Five, she was flat-out stunning.<p>

28: Denial  
>I don't love him, she tells herself, I <em>don't<em>. Maybe, if she thinks it enough times, she can quell that flutter in her chest.

29: Training  
>Sam was beginning to think that Six got some sort of pleasure from beating on him.<p>

30: Annoyed  
>Six had begun to sort-of accept Sam, because he was a great shot with a pistol. But sometimes, she wanted to she wanted to strangle Four for letting him tag along.<p>

31: Words  
>He had run out of fingers (and toes) to count the number of times those three words had been on the tip of his tongue before they finally came out.<p>

32: Protector  
>She had taken care of herself for years after her Cêpan had died, but it was nice to relax sometimes.<p>

33: Wounded  
>"Don't die on me, Six. We need you. <em>I<em> need you."

34: Trust  
>Six had never trusted anyone except for her Cêpan. But Katarina was dead now.<br>And then there was Sam.

35: Run  
>He can't help feeling a little backwards as she holds him, but the wind in his face feels nice.<p>

36: Frantic  
>"Four!" she exclaims, shaking him awake. "He's gone! Sam's gone!"<p>

37: Together  
>They each have their own strengths. But together, they are stronger than they could ever be apart.<p>

38: Fireworks  
>"What's the matter?" he asks, not understanding her reaction.<br>"There were fireworks the night the Mogadorians attacked Lorien, too," she says softly.

39: Jealous  
>Six was hot, and she knew it. But Sam couldn't help getting a bad taste in his mouth every time she flirted with another guy, even when he knew she wasn't his.<p>

40: Invisible  
>He's spent his whole life trying to be, and she can actually do it. But even when she disappears, he always knows where she is.<p>

41: Nickname  
>Six has had so many aliases, more than she can count. So, when it comes to Sam, he can either call her the current one, or Six. Nothing else.<p>

42: Kiss  
>He doesn't know whether he or John is more surprised as Six leans in and presses her lips to his.<p>

43: Scars  
>"I got my first one when I was ten," she says, as Sam traces the circular marks on her leg.<p>

44: Insecure  
>Knowing that Six likes him back is a dream come true. But sometimes, he can't help but wonder what she sees in him.<p>

45: Tears  
>"It's alright to cry, Six," he murmurs softly. "Crying doesn't make you weak."<p>

46: Gift  
>"You're giving me a <em>flower<em>?"

47: Cards  
>Sitting around waiting gets boring fast, and Six is dangerous when she gets bored. So, for the sake of self-preservation, Sam teaches her Spit.<p>

48: Dream  
>The first time she dreams of him, it's a nightmare. The second time, she wakes up smiling.<p>

49: Arcade  
>At first, it was just a hiding place. But Sam recognizes some of the games, and refuses to let Six leave until she experiences some "American teen culture".<p>

50: Amazing  
>She was an alien. She could turn invisible, manipulate the elements, move things with her brain. But the most amazing thing about her was that she was his.<p> 


	2. 1: Alone

**A/N: Hi, everybody! Thanks to Eclaire Stones and the-voice-inside-of-me for reviewing!**

**Don't own LL, or pages 322 and 323 of Po6 would've gone differently!**

**Prompt #1: Alone**

**Six has always been alone. But now, she doesn't have to be.**

**Words: 366**

Katarina had died when Six was thirteen, but even before then, Six had known she was alone. After all, you couldn't exactly make friends when you moved every few months and had to stay inconspicuous under threat of death. Sure, the others were there, out there, somewhere. But she didn't know where, and they had to stay separated for their own safety.

Katarina was like a mother to her, and a best friend. A confidant. With her, Six didn't feel as alone. Still, she couldn't help but be jealous of the humans around her. They had companionship, safety, a home, all the things Six knew she never could have until the Mogadorians were all dead. She would glare out the window as she and Katarina drove from place to place, hating the fact that they had to run, hating the humans for being so oblivious, and most of all hating the Mogs for putting her in this situation. If not for Katarina's humor and ability to stay calm, Six thinks she probably would've gone insane. But she had to keep moving. Their mission was too important. They had to stay alive.

But Katarina hadn't. With one swipe of a Mogadorian's blade, she had been gone forever. No more laughs, no more comforting, no more games of Shadow. No more mother. When she finally escaped the Mogs' hellhole, the enormity of her aloneness had nearly swallowed Six whole. She was just coming into her Legacies, she didn't know where she was or where she was going to go. All she had was her mission: Stay alive. Avenge Katarina. Find the others.

For three years, she wanders, searching desperately, killing Mogs at every chance, avoiding everyone else. Finally, the wind leads her to Paradise, Ohio, where she meets Number Four and his strange human companion. She doesn't want him there at first, but after those few days spent recovering in the hotel after the battle at the gym, she realizes how useful he can be. Maybe she can get used to others being around. Eventually.


End file.
